Código ambar cap 1
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: la historia después de tiempo entre perro y lobo del drama coreano nueva aventura para "Key"


Amber code

Capítulo 1

Por Priss Asagari

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Lee So Hyun había terminado como Key y trataba tan enérgicamente de atrapar a Mao, con la inteligencia que él tenía formó una unidad de agentes especiales en las cuales todas sus identidades estaban en secreto, se había establecido fuera de Corea del Sur.

El había descubierto que la chica que a él le gustaba había sido encontrada muerta debido a la venganza de las triadas. El único que sabía que estaba viva era Kang Min Gi.

Había una misión que estaba por comenzar, y Lee So Hyun era el indicado para escoger uno de los mejores agentes que tenía su código como "G", era su última misión.

Lee So Hyun estaba con Min Gi en un lugar en Corea.

Mi nombre ya no existe más Soy Key- fue lo que le respondió a él, de mal humor, el era serio como siempre lo había sido.

Está Bien, Key, - fue lo que comento Kang Min Gi- Vine aquí a decirte que la nueva banda en Tailandia averiguo que So Ji Woo era Ari, la hija de Mao…

En ese momento Lee So Hyun se sorprendería y agarro a Kang Min Gi de los hombros y con los ojos enfurecidos le dijo- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ella?

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero esos bastardos la mataron- dijo Min Gi, en ese momento el bajo su cabeza.

¿¡Qué?!- So Hyun grito- ¿Qué significa esto?, Ella no tenía nada que ver con sus padres…¡Por que la dejaste morir!- estaba tan enojado que Min Gi le dio un gran empujon.

¡Cálmate hombre!- fue lo que Min Gi le dijo- Dije que hicimos lo que pudimos, si tu hubieras estado a su lado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

En esos momentos cuando Min Gi escucho el suspiro de So hyun- tal vez tengas razón- en ese momento paso su mano derecha por su boca para limpiar un poco de sangre que salía de su boca.

Solo vine a decirte eso y a darte esto- el extendió su brazo derecho dejándole una nota del jefe del NIS.

Lee So hyun sabemos que tu eres Key y que formaste una nueva clase de agentes que estás trabajando en solitario, sabíamos desde un principio que eras capaz de hacerlo.

Lee kwan Ju.

¿Qué es esto?- So Hyun pregunto a Min Gi- Me están alabando o algo.

So solo eso ellos quieres que colabores con NIS en otra misión pero no quieren arriesgarse, ellos te quieren como coordinador de la misión.

¿Va haber algún premio?- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Claro NIS quiere que tu unidad especial de agentes sean parte de esto en un departamento que puedas o no hacer con los nuevos agentes que te asignen.

No sé si puedas aceptar- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Mientras tanto en Tailandia.

Estaba el nuevo líder de la mafia.

Ahora Tailandia es de nosotros- fue lo que dijo el jefe- Nos deshicimos de Mao y de su hija- el comentaba sentado en una silla tomando una copa del mejor vino. Era una fiesta ofrecida para todo el intercambio de droga por todo Asia.

¡Cállate!- comento Mali a la otra persona que era mitad coreano y mitad tailandés. Estamos en una fiesta y debemos de hablar de esto después.

En ese momento la música se paro y Mali le dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

En Japón

Lee So Hyun estaba reclutando a algunos hombres japoneses, el tenía en mente extenderse de lo que venía haciendo por ya hace mucho tiempo. El estaba enfrente de uno que lo miraba de arriba abajo y dijo, teniendo los papeles en la mano.

Dice aquí que tienes experiencia en balística.

Sí, señor- comentó el hombre japonés.

En ese momento recibiría una llamada.

¿Lee So Hyun?- del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Min Gi esperando que él le diera una respuesta positiva.

¡Disculpe!- comento en un perfecto japonés, el camino de allí en ese momento estaba el tan molesto vestido todo de negro – Ya te lo dije soy Key.

Si, Key- comento moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, el se encontraba dentro de las oficinas de NIS -¿Ya lo pensaste?- esperando una respuesta de su parte.

¿Me llamaste solo por eso?- comento Lee So Hyun- Te lo digo mañana, estoy trabajando- colgando el celular.

¡Aish!- comento Min Gi, en ese momento cuando salió de las oficinas en NIS aliguen lo llamaba por us nombre, era el agente Kang Tae Min.

Director de asuntos internacionales, tenemos un problema y tiene que venir ahora- comento él, Min Gi se acomodo su saco negro y fue hacia la oficina del Director principal., algo grande estaba pasando.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tenemos unos movimientos alrededor de Tailandia como ven tenemos una nueva mafia operando allí con la exterminación de Mao, alguien nuevo ha surgido- era el jefe principal.

¿Si, que fue lo que surgió?- pregunto Min Gi al jefe principal y le dio algunos papeles, la computadora estaba conectada a una gran pantalla en la pared.

¡Miren esto!- pudieron observar que era una gran fiesta que Mali había ofrecido a todas las grandes cabezas de las mafias de todo Asia. Los ojos de Min Gi se abrieron grandes y pensó que So Hyun podría ser de gran ayuda para esos momentos, pero algo había en ese vídeo y Min Gi pudo notarlo.

Jefe podría regresar la grabación unos segundos- comento asombrado, el jefe lo hizo y Min gi Pudo ver a alguien.

¿No puede ser?- murmuro.

¡Qué fue lo que viste!.

¿Esta es la hija de uno de los presidentes de una compañía americana, no es así?- apuntando hacia donde estaba el hombre desconocido al lado de ella.

Tienes razón pero no podemos darle un aviso a los norte-americanos, no estamos seguros del todo que sea ella, recuerden que ellos anunciaron el código Ambar en secreto de esto- sentado en la silla y cruzando los brazos moviéndose de lado a lado.

Esta chica era la hija de una compañía norteamericana que se dedicaba a exportar tela coreana su nombre vas Kang Min Iu, era su nombre de nacimiento coreano pero en Estados Unidos la conocían como Christine Kang.

En Japón.

So Hyun estaba en su cuarto solo tomando sake la bebida típica en su mente estaban todas las cosas que él había pasado a través de su vida, el sentía rabia en su corazón y toda su furia la había dejado caer en los criminales que debían de pagar por sus crímenes. También pensaba en su amiga de la infancia Ari, el se sentía enojado porque no había podido protegerla.

Mientras tanto en Tailandia

Mali estaba en uno de sus lugares seguros en ese lugar, el se encontraba con un hombre japonés

¿Ya te dije esta clase de mercancía no es canjeable como si fueran dulces, sabes?- era la voz de Mali en esos momentos a su lado estaba la hija del presidente de esa compañía de Estados Unidos, ella habló perfectamente en japonés, pero también observaba que era la novia de él.

-¿Por qué no?- contesto el hombre japonés era parte de los Yakuza- Tomita-sensei quiere este nuevo producto que está ofreciendo es lo mejor de lo mejor.

En ese momento Mali se acerco a él y le dijo – Dile a Tomita que no estoy interesado- Y tomo la mano de su novia.

En NIS

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado sobre lo que había encontrado Min Gi en ese video. Estaban en una junta discutiendo.

¿Cómo es posible que esto haya sucedido?- era el director- Esto es demasiado serio, saben este código ambar ha estado por años y nadie la pudo encontrar.

-No podemos dar aviso a las autoridades norte americanas por es nuestra primera prioridad es averiguar si esto es verdad, además la mafia coreana está involucrada con la nueva mafia de Tailandia, hace dos meses fuimos al puerto de incheon e interceptamos una nueva clase de drogas. Pero en este caso necesitamos que Lee So hyun continue trabajando para nosotros y su unidad especial de agentes –comento del otro lado el Agente Park Yu Joo que estaba a cargo de los asuntos nacionales.

En ese momento todo el mundo miraría a Min Gi si tenía la respuesta de su hermano menor.

Lo siento, pero no tengo respuesta todavía- comentaría, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado- Lee So Hyun es tan testarudo que yo dudo que quiera colaborar con nosotros.

El Director se levanto y le diría a Min Gi- Debes de encontrar la manera de convencerlo sobre esto, recuerda que Corea es nuestra primera prioridad.

Si, Sr. Lo entiendo pero…- el trato de explicarse porque no tenía el éxito que todos los directores del NIS querían.

En Japón

Lee So Hyun tenía a todos los nuevos agentes de su división llamada Agentes unidos de Asia, llamada U.A.A, el siempre había tenido la prioridad de reclutar solo hombres que fueran capaces y tuvieran la misma personalidad de él en lo que respectaba a la asignación de tareas "G" fue el primero que llego a la agencia de So Hyun el era un nombre de nacionalidad china había trabajado en seguridad nacional pero por su temperamento y la forma de hacer las cosas no era apropiado para el país.

En ese punto So Hyun tenía 50 agentes que trabajaban en solitario y tenían que reportarle cuáles eran sus movimientos, su oficina estaba fuera de corea por su seguridad.

Director- era la voz de "G"- aquí tiene mi último reporte- dándole una grabadora digital.

Está bien –fue lo que le contestó- Te puedes ir ahora. En ese momento Key comenzaría a recordar cuando había hecho su primera misión en Beijing, el había colaborado con el servicio secreto, y había conocido a Lee Tang, su primer misión comenzaría el 3 de Octubre del 2008 un año después de su incidente, estaban buscando por drogas ilegales en el mercado negro. En esa instancia Lee So hyun había aprendido chino y artes marciales así como tecnología y armamento.

"G" estaba comenzando la misión dentro de Tailandia para saber quién sería el nuevo líder, Soo Hyun también había desarticulado varias pandillas por todo el mundo y este hombre se había convertido en la mano derecha de Key.

En ese momento en NIS

Kang Min Gi recibiría una llamada de Tailandia.

Soy yo- fue lo que él escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Lee…Key- comento dando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Ya lo pensaste?- comento realmente preocupado de su respuesta.

Bueno, si ya lo pensé y no gracias.

Aish- era la expresión de Min Gi, pero lo que Lee Soo Hyun no sabía en ese punto es que algunas cosas y evento lo forzarían a ser parte de NIS.

Voy a colgar- fue lo que dijo, colgando el celular poniéndolo en la mesa mientras monitoreaba donde estaba "G".

Esa tarde Lee So hyun estaba en el templo de sus padres haciendo una reverencia.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí- fue lo que él dijo- Trate de matarlo pero fallé- él se refería a Mao, el cual le había causado mucho dolor- El día de hoy estoy haciendo lo que fui enseñado hacer- haciendo una gran pausa y en ese momento miro su reloj sabía que era tiempo de reunirse con "G"

Kang Min Gi por su parte estaba también en Tailandia hablando con un hombre que era oficial allí.

Ya le dije que debo de investigar lo que pasa con esta nueva pandilla- era Min Gi hablando con este hombre.

Se ha que se refiera estamos nosotros en la misma situación, sin embargo la nueva pandilla se esconde tan bien que nunca sabemos dónde está y como es que está saliendo el país.

Bueno la cosa que sí sabemos es que este hombre ha planeado un gran intercambio de mercancía en corea y con los Yakuza.

Continuara…


End file.
